Our Best Kept Secret
by singinglover4life
Summary: Finn and Marceline are afraid to tell each other it might be time to take their relationship to the next step. But like a messed up game of broken telephone, word mysteriously spreads about them, but grows into something far from the truth... Will what they have survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So after a long time of planning stories and scratching them later on, I finally settled on something I started not even a week ago. Yayz!**

**P.S. Finn is like 16ish right now (I love using -ish for some reason)**

* * *

Finn's POV

"FINN, HAVE YOU SEEN MY BAG?!"

I moaned and turned to the other side of my bed. "No!" I shouted back, but I responded so weakly, I didn't think he heard me. I knew Jake was most likely going out with Lady Rainicorn, but that didn't seem like a good reason to wake me up so suddenly. Whatever. No point in trying to go back to sleep now.

I did the mistake of getting up and stretching in front of the window, where I was blinded by the blazing morning sunrise. Great. Now my hearing senses and my vision were no use.

"NEVER MIND, I FOUND IT! I'M GOING TO LADY'S PLACE FOR A WHILE, OK?!" Jake shouted again from downstairs.

I didn't want to lose my voice as well, so I spoke just loud enough so that he could hear me."Oh, so you're just gonna leave me here all by myself?" That was not entirely true. BMO was here.

"SORRY, IT'S CUZ-"

"I'm joking," I told him, "I'm going to Marcy's for another jam session! Have fun!"

"YOU TOO! DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN, THOUGH!"

Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Oh well, I had no interest in figuring out Jake's twisted wordplay again. I got dressed in my regular baby blue shirt and dark blue shorts, slipped on my shoes, and went to wake BMO up. Man, how did he sleep through Jake's yelling? (AN: I KNOW ITS NOT A BOY OR GIRL BUT I HAD TO USE SOMETHING)

"BMO, I'm going to Marceline's place for a while, I'll be back later!" I jumped down the flight of stairs and my hands flew to my empty stomach. I hadn't had anything besides a small cheeseburger for three days, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Aren't you forgetting breakfast?" BMO looked up at me.

"...I'll live without it," I lied before grabbing my bag and shutting the door behind me.

I raised my head confidently and proudly, my hat cut around the front and back of the neck so that I could tie it like one of those winter hats, but my heart said otherwise. I mean, I liked Marceline a lot, but what was that supposed to mean? I think I liked her more than a friend. What was that feeling called? Ugh! Well, it wasn't like I had anyone to explain these kind of feelings to me, (Jake was always too busy and would just say "You're too young!") nor was I actually willing to talk about them.

Jake already had a girlfriend. He even had his own family! And what about me? Had the universe forgotten that I had the right to be happy, too?

* * *

Marceline's POV

I stepped outside into the shallow grotto/cave thing I lived in. Other than a cool, gentle fall breeze, it didn't feel any different than my own house. Not just because of the wind, but as a vampire, nature was my second home. The dark kind, of course, I wasn't implying stuff like sunshine and rainbows.

I went to my backyard and was greeted by Schwabl, my pet zombie poodle. He growled at me and looked like he was going to pounce, but he decided to leave me alone this time. Growling. Staring at one another. This is as close to love as we could ever get.

"Why's Finn taking so long?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked at my watch. It was way past noon already. He was usually (strangely) punctual.

"Boo."

I gasped and jerked my head around. Wait, did that just… scare me a little? What was wrong with me today?

I rolled my eyes when I heard laughter coming from the back of the house. "Finn! What the heck was that for?"

"Well, I didn't think I could scare a vampire, but I guess I beat the odds today," He said proudly.

I shot him a look- the type I usually saved for Bubblegum- but I guess it was a little funny. Of course, I would never admit that. Ugh. Guys.

"Aw, your dog's pretty cute," he said as he kneeled down to the dog licking him with joy. I stared at the two in bewilderment, since I've never seen Schwabl act one bit like a normal dog. Or the slightest bit happy, anyway. "So when do you wanna start?" He gestured to my axe-bass hanging from the strap behind me.

"Oh, umm, right," I stuttered. The truth was, I didn't really need him for another jam session- I was fine by myself- but I really wanted Finn with me. For what reason exactly? I guess I wasn't feeling so sure about myself lately. What does that mean? I have no idea.

"We should probably go inside," I suggested, "Its getting pretty cold outside." What? Those words sounded so wrong coming out of my mouth.

"Sure," he answered as he got up out of the dog's reach- although Schwabl didn't really seem to like that- but he asked exactly what I was expecting to hear: "Wait, how can you be cold? You're a cold-blooded vampire, for crying out loud! No, wait, I didn't mean it like that-"

Well, that sounded offensive, didn't it? "Let's just go inside, ok?" I asked him again.

He looked at me for a while, probably trying to figure me out, but I guess he gave up on that when he said a small "Ok."

We went inside (I locked Schwabl out on purpose; I was trying to punish him for acting so... weird) and I started tuning my bass while he helped set up my keyboard. We didn't say one word to each other. The room was tense. And for one moment, I wondered, _Why didn't I just stay outside with my dog? I just had to bring the awkwardness into a closed atmosphere, didn't I?_

I broke the silence with a long sigh. I get nothing in return. I sigh again.

"Are you ok, Marceline?" He eventually asked.

I was kind of hoping he would worry about me; at the same time, I didn't appreciate pity, especially when it's pointed at me. Still, with all silence-breaking techniques aside, what was wrong with me? Why was feeling this way? Was it that I needed a friend all my life? I mean, this solitary lifestyle seemed to have worked for me for the past 600 years, but… why was I suddenly so not okay with it? Was that the problem? He was my second chance at this, right? How long was I going to take before taking that big step? It was time to prove myself wrong, wasn't it? So that's exactly what I did.

I can only think and hope he was as surprised as I was when I grabbed him into a long, lingering kiss.

* * *

**I feel like that was kind of short. I don't know. Whatever. I should be happy this is finally up. Yay! Please review if you liked it! Or I just might leave this one uncompleted too... O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again! I have nothing to say for once, so get reading before I start talking! No, wait, actually I-**

* * *

Finn's POV

Hmm. I ask what's wrong, and I am answered with a kiss. Again, what exactly happens in these type of movies? Was I supposed to be expecting this?

I keep my lips intact with hers, hoping to not shatter the moment, but I eventually let go when I remember I have to breathe.

After the moment slowly fades away, she completely kills it with a "You know, humans are allowed to breathe through their nose, too." I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to regret ever letting go.

But why was Marcy like this? Whatever the kiss was, it couldn't possibly… mean anything, could it? There was absolutely no way she could like me. But even if she did, what would we do afterwards?

"So what now?" She asked.

"...I have to go," I lied. I couldn't let her know I was scared of digging any deeper into our relationship. Did this mean I should start watching more chick flicks? Like, what happens to couples after these type of moments in the movies? Was I already referring to us as a couple? Ugh! "I told BMO I'd be home to make spaghetti." Not a complete lie, I promised him I'd be home, but I wouldn't be able to cook anything edible if my life depended on it.

I walked out the door and said bye. I felt kind of bad, but it hadn't been the worst moment of my day. I raced out of the cave without expecting rain to pour down on me. Great. Maybe it wasn't too late to rush back to Marceline and borrow an umbrella. I turned around to watch the knife nearly cut off my toes. So there was falling knives _and _rain? Well, that was certainly news to me. Why, out of all things, a knife storm had to fall onto my path? This only left me one option.

I trotted back to her cottage, but I came to an awkward stop when I saw her leaning on the foot of her door with a straight, yet smug face.

"Knife storm?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Umm..." I tried to come up with something good at the moment, but I wasn't really good at improv generally.

"Mmhmm." I could tell by the look on her face that she had been expecting all this. "So are you gonna come in or are you planning on camping out here? I ain't gonna keep holding this door open forever."

I didn't dare say one word, instead I left my wet hair shield my face and just walked straight in.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now," She said, floating to the foot of her steps, as if she had completely forgotten everything that had happened, "You coming?"

"Umm... Sure," I took a step before stopping myself. Did this mean what I thought it meant?

She wanted me to sleep with her. And no matter how many times Jake had mentioned it, I would never had seen it coming.

* * *

Marceline's POV

Sigh. That felt good. But was it too forward? What if he didn't feel the same way? He seemed pretty intimidated afterwards. Great, what if I scared him? We were only about 2 years apart from each other...

I knew I took it too far when I threw him the option of sleeping with me. Why did I ever do that?! I felt so stupid and ashamed that I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Ugh. I should've known this day would not be like any other the minute Schwabl threw on a smile.

* * *

Finn's POV

She wanted me to sleep with her. First the kiss, and now this? I wouldn't have been surprised if she suggested we watch _Heat Signature_ again.

"You mean, like, sleep... with you?" I asked, though which at this point was pretty obvious.

"Yeah. What, are you scared or something?" Marceline teased me. Well, I was already scared of... sleeping together, but sharing the same bed, same room- at night?

"Fine, if you're really chickened out from sleeping with a vampire," She said with a mocking tone, "You're welcome to sleep on the couch," She gestured to the ugly red-orange piece of furniture she called a couch.

"Well, if you're okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," She floated upstairs without any hesitation, like she was trying to avoid me.

Just by looking at that thing I knew this was going to be a long night for me.

* * *

Jake's POV

"So you think you got the hang of this now?" I asked Lady.

"...Yes...?" She replied.

I was busy teaching Lady how to speak English all day, and I guess she was making good progress.

"Say something else," I urged her.

"... Bakon... Pan caiks?" She tried.

"Well, not what I was expecting," I said with a chuckle, "But I'll make you some tomorrow if you can say-"

"...Baii?"

"Close enough," I hugged her and left.

I felt kind of bad leaving her, but I also felt bad about leaving Finn behind too. I mean, I knew he was probably still at Marceline's place, but I knew he would have to come home at some point.

When I was just a few steps away from the house, I saw a guy in a black hoodie standing at our doorstep. I tried stepping back, but accidentally stepped on a branch.

The guy turned around and walked slowly up to me, as if he was intimidated by me. "Are you okay?"

"Umm... Yeah, thanks," Who was this guy and what business did he have standing outside my house?

"Is Finn the Human home?"

What? Why was he asking about Finn? This dude was creepy. "No." I crossed my fingers that Finn wouldn't come bursting out the door right this second. "He's at Marceli- wait, why do you wanna know?!"

He didn't say anything; he started floating away like Marceline tended to do, and just left. I tensed up. Who was that? I shrunk down a little and followed him, being more aware of where I placed my feet.

He was floating towards Marceline's place. Me and my stupid mouth. What did he want? Inside the cave, I took an epic silent leap onto the roof. I peered inside through a small hole that looked like it needed fixing. Marceline was lying/floating on her bed with her eyes open. Was that even possible? Sleeping with your eyes open? Or maybe she wasn't actually sleeping. I stretched my head so I could see through the window downstairs. Finn was lying on the couch fast asleep, though he kept turning over lot. Was this how he always slept?

From the other side of the hallway, I saw the mysterious guy peering inside as well. Luckily, he didn't notice me. He reached into his hoodie for something, looking like he was looking for a gun. Was he going to kill Finn?! I grew my hand into a big fist, ready to run around the house and knock the guy out, but instead he pulled a thing from his hoodie and it started flashing. Was that... a camera?! Now I was really confused. All he wanted to do was take pictures of the well-known hero. But what would he even do with them? Selling them would be pretty pointless, considering that Finn and I were around the Candy Kingdom almost daily.

I knew that these questions made me lose my focus, because when I looked out the window, he was nowhere in sight. Instead, I heard the very faint clicking from upstairs. Was he taking pictures of Marceline, too?

Okay, I decided, enough is enough. I ran to the other side of the house, but the guy wasn't there anymore. Did he just disappear without me noticing? Or was he still here? I went back to my original hiding spot behind a half dead bush in the backyard and vowed to stay alert for the guy.

Of course, being me, I dozed off in the next 5 minutes.

* * *

**Ha. Story cut me off. *Sigh* This chapter's actually been done for a while now, I just wasn't feeling like posting it yet. The next chapter, on the contrary, has been barely started. I had this stupid book talk because our teacher felt our book talk last month just wasn't enough, and you'd figure that your homework schedule would loosen up by the end of the school year. Just bear with me, guys. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla! I would've had this up a week after my previous chapter, but you know, busy getting caught up in all the end-of-school frenzy, and swimming, and a collection of mosquito bites, and watching despicable me 2 in theatres 3 times—that was fun—and don't even get me started on the restriction to the online freeway that is my crappy internet! Well, what can you do now? **

* * *

Finn's POV

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

I opened one eye and looked out the window. It still looked a little dark, so I turned my head around. Didn't help much though, since I was sleeping upright (sitting), and there was a window right above my head. I shut my eye and turned to

"...BOO!"

I nearly fell off the couch.

"You're right, Finn, I seriously doubted that was actually gonna work," Marceline laughed, copying my previous words.

What was Marceline doing in my house? Oh wait, I wasn't in my bed. I was at Marceline's place. Who else did I know that had an orange couch?

I got up and closed the shade above me (it was too bright). "So what do you wanna do today?" I was hoping to go somewhere outdoors, because I was scared to spend one more second alone in the house with Marceline. At least outside, the air couldn't get more tense and I could actually breathe.

"Hm, I don't know, let's just go outside and think of something." Did vampires have the power to read other people's minds? Stupid supernaturals and their awesome powers.

"You mean, like those sappy parts during movies where people start expressing their feelings about something?" Or someone?

"...Yeah, sure," She brushed off my comment. Why did I keep relating us to what happens in the movies?

We went to Marcy's backyard where I was once again greeted by her enthusiastic dog. Such a cute thing. I distracted myself with him that I tripped over my own feet and fell on a bunch of big (living?) bushes. It wouldn't have hurt much, but there were parts that were bare, and the many thorn-like branches—although I was pretty sure they really _were_ thorns—dug deep into my skin.

"Ow!" I shouted in agony. What was up with these plants? Why did she even have any living thing near her house? Though, to be fair, I wasn't even sure were living; for all I know, it could have had a deadly poison of some sort! I screamed again and jumped back, this time in fear.

"…Huh?" The bush said.

I saw a familiar shade of orange/yellow behind some bushes. What, _more_ plants? Suspicious, I crawled around the plants to find a long, floppy arm sticking out.

"AH!" I screamed once again, though it came out a little hoarse this time. I saw my brother stand out from behind. "What the HECK, JAKE?!"

"Not really fun when it happens to you, huh?" Marceline smirked.

"What—You knew about this?!" My voice was all worn out from all the screaming.

"No, but it's still funny."

I turned to Jake. "Were you trying to prank me?"

"Well, no, but it still worked! I mean, I got you to scream like a little girl about 3 times!" He and Marceline laughed and high-fived each other.

I sighed. "Seriously, what was that for?"

He started, "Well, there was this creepy guy outside our house, and he-" I groaned loudly. "What?"

"Come on, Jake. You got me. Stop acting like it wasn't a joke."

"No, hear me out, Finn. There was creepy guy with a hoodie outside our house, and he asked for you, bur I said you weren't there, so he came over here, and I thought he was gonna kill you guys, so I—"

"Cut it out, alright! You got me! I'm going home," I stood up and brushed myself off. "Goodbye, Marceline."

* * *

Marceline's POV

"So, do you want an apple, Jake?" I took the juicy red fruit that was in my hand and sucked out most of the colour (and life) out of it, trying to psych him out with my apparently 'weird' habits.

He watched me with big bug-eyes but shook his head out of his somewhat hypnotized-looking state. Maybe he was still a bit distracted of the way Finn had reacted. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. Maybe he just wasn't feeling like a good sport today. Nothing to do with you. I think."

"Marceline, I wasn't joking! I know there's something strange going on."

"Wait," I talked with my mouth full with a piece of the sort-of white apple I had decided to eat anyways, "So you weren't just trying to scare Finn?" I sucked out the rest of the colour and threw it elsewhere.

"Marceline, I need your help figuring out all this junk," He looked pretty serious and frightened, but I think that was because he was scared of _me_. Which made the situation a whole lot weirder since he was asking for _my_ assistance.

Nonetheless, I felt like helping him. "So you said this guy was trying to kill us before?"

"Well, I thought so, but he pulled out a camera."

"What?" I asked softly. "No, this— this can't be. But what if he..." I turned to Jake. "Umm, Jake, you should go. I have some thinking to do."

* * *

PB's POV

"Here are the pictures you requested of all the people of Ooo," He handed me the film and left. "I'll be back for my pay check!" He shouted.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to my unexpected guest who had already left. "Oh, it's you. Thanks." He was really weird. Why did I ever hire _him_? Oh well. The important thing was that the job got done.

I flipped through the pictures. Cinnamon Bun playing golf; Peppermint Butler attacking a red jelly donut; Slime Princess kissing a crocodile? Some of these were **not **the type of photos I wanted.

I quickly scanned some of the other photos. At least some of them were suitable. I checked out the last picture. It was dark in there, but I was pretty sure the flash had been on because I was able to make out a window, a kitchen in the far corner, and two familiar people sleeping together.

_"Oh, no,"_ I whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little short. I still haven't finished (or barely started...) the next chapter, but I will get to it a little sooner if not for my lousy internet. Also, I'm writing—or might write—another fanfic called 'I kissed an angel', sooo keep on the lookout for that! That's all. Oh, and please review! I really like seeing what you think of my writing. Adios, my fellow readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm a little distracted with life, (I just came back from ma vacation in Cuba XD) but I'm here now with a new chapter. Damn, it's been so long. I lost all except 3 of my documents saved here cuz I was gone so long... *tear* I had to read and re-copy this story all over again...**

* * *

Finn's POV

I paced back and forth in my room for what felt like an hour. I was so rude to Marceline and Jake, storming off like that, so disdainfully. I couldn't face anyone. I didn't want to be near anyone. If only I could live here, hidden in my room, away from all my problems. But I wasn't a coward. Or was I?

I heard a door swing open noisily downstairs. Would it be good to let it out, let him know what's going on? Maybe. Flame Princess had told me one day that talking about your feelings always made them feel better. Then again, that might not have been the best idea, considering her advice eventually led to our break-up. So much for being honest.

"Sup, dude?" Jake came in all smooth with his big rubbery legs into the room. Show off.

"I kissed her." The way how that just slipped out stunned me. Here I was, wanting to keep a secret, but no, my mouth couldn't always be on speaking terms with my brain.

"What?" Jake wasn't paying attention. Or he probably wanted to hear it again. Maybe it wasn't too late to take that back. Maybe-

"I—I kissed her, alright!" Or not. "I was at her house and I—I mean she twirled her tiny fingers through my wet hair and... Oh, gob!" I couldn't utter one word without losing my breath. What was wrong with me? Why was expressing my feelings so damn hard?!

Jake eyed me strangely, probably trying to decipher what I had failed to muster. "Do you actually like her?" He asked with a half grin. This was the closest to serious he could reach, apparently.

"Pffh. What, me? No!..." I trailed off, covering up my feelings with my bad acting. "Why?...Did she say she liked me?"

He smirked. "You like her."

I paused. Was it a good idea to tell him? He already knew I kissed her. I buried my head in my pillow. "Fine. I like Marceline. Go ahead, make fun of me. I know you think it's stupid that there's even a slightest chance a vampire might be interested in me. I do." I wish Jake would leave me alone now so he wouldn't catch me sobbing to my pillow like a little girl without candy.

"Well, I would," He sighed. "But there's no time. We gotta get to another lame ceremony Princess Bubblegum set up."

"I'm not going," I turned on my side, away from him. I was exhausted and worn-out emotionally from my visit with Marceline. "I need some more time to think."

"Quit thinking!" He gave me a light shove. "Thinking won't help you, it'll just keep reminding you about the situation."

"Is that why you never think?"

"Sure." He shrugged like there was nothing to it. "Besides, she told me Marceline's gonna be there." He hummed in a singsong voice.

I bolted through the door.

Halfway through the Grasslands, I came to my senses. Marceline wouldn't be caught dead- or maybe undead?- at an über dull Candy Kingdom Ceremony. I felt such a desperate need to see her, it was almost ridiculous. I knew I wanted to see her. But there was something in me that was dying to be with her.

I felt like calling her anyways. I pulled out the phone from my bag and dialled her. No reply. Just when I was about to slip the phone back in, it starts buzzing.

"Um... Hello?" I talked into the phone.

"Hey, Finn," It buzzed with a cherry-blossom sweet voice.

"Oh. Sup, PB?" Huh. Thought she had a ceremony to conduct right about now.

"Meet me outside the Candy Kingdom doors ASAP!" It hung up.

_Weird_, I thought. But I had to wait for Jake. And possibly Marceline. Ugh. It was stupid of me to think she would actually show. Who was I kidding? I pushed my way through everyone and to the castle doors.

"What's going on, PB?" I asked her as I approached the empty castle doors, where she had been waiting for me at the doorway.

"There's no time to explain!" She yanked me out of the light and into the mysteriously dark and dense hallway. No, dark didn't cut it. It was totally pitch black. You'd think there was a sense of colour in a Candy Castle. I felt like drifting off, but I had to stay alert in fear of PB crashing into an invisible wall.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked. She ignored me and kept running, pausing at times to ponder or whatever. Good. I didn't feel the least bit safe right now.

After seven minutes or so, I heard a door lock behind us. She clapped her hands repetitively in different patterns and the lights flickered on, temporarily blinding me.

"Oh, hey, Finn," I heard something above me say.

"Marcy?" My eyes flutter open to see her shadow cast in front of me. A million feelings I had never felt before of started to fill my head. I felt a weird shiver down my spine as her hair brushed over mine from above me.

"I cannot stress enough how important it is you both explain to me what this is," PB hissed.

"Calm down, Miss Pretty in pink!" Marceline shouted straight up. I could tell both of them weren't gonna hold anything back. I was kinda scared for what could have happened next. Why was she so outraged? Did PB, like, lock her in there the entire day? Everyone knew that was a bad idea with Marceline. She was a wild one, not a caged animal. "What's your problem?"

"I sent someone to take observe and take photographs of people and ordinary everyday actions. During one of those—"

"Whoa, back up!" What was with Marcy's stupid interruptions? I just wanted to know why PB had called us down here! Or... up here? I didn't really know where we were. "So you're just sending your people around Ooo to stalk us? Honestly, PB, I'll never get you—"

PB gave an annoyed sigh, as if to say "See, this is why no one can ever get through to you," or "Why do I even try?" Nonetheless, she went over to a desk in the corner and pulled a few sheets out. She rummaged through them, pulled one out, and gave it to me. This one was in a plastic bag, unlike the other ones.

"So what, you wanted to show us what's wrong with our f***ing lives?! Is that what your job is?!"

"Marceline, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH—"

I tried my best to block out their argument. It was hard though, Marceline's shouts were menacing, and PB's were at a high-pitch squeal. Besides, if they thought I heard anything, they might throw their complaints at me, and I did NOT wish to be a part of it.

I tore off the seal from the plastic bag and examined the sheet. It was a photo, one with a horrible resolution, but I squinted through the bad quality and the nighttime darkness. But after a few minutes of squinting and thinking, the image was clear.

It was me and Marcy huddled up close together in a bed. What this a joke? It was such a false picture. A little closer and we could have been making out! Maybe my eyes weren't on seeing terms with my brain. We had never even touched the same bed at the same time, let alone snuggle up so tight without even space for air! Was this photoshopped? Painted even?

Whatever it was, PB hit me with this one. And this was not something that could be covered up with a chirp of her bubbly princess attitude.

* * *

**I am not sure how the heck am I gonna finish this. But I will, don't worry :D besides, ****I might get a little more distracted now cuz I'm lucky to get a little high speed internet and I might start writing about/for Austin & Ally as well. Peace, my fellow readers :3 btw please R&R!**


End file.
